


Sunggyu Thinking Aloud

by inspiritchingu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiritchingu/pseuds/inspiritchingu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life sucks but Sunggyu likes likes Woohyun, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunggyu Thinking Aloud

Life is often described hard. Many people also describe it as a female dog and that it sucks.

To Sunggyu, life has been very difficult.

The digital clock by Sunggyu’s bedside table buzzes for the fourth time. Sunggyu groans and reaches to check it. He curses because the red light burns his eyes and it is already 3:45. He set the alarm to 3 A.M. so he could at least eat breakfast and shower a little longer but he has to run now; just 15 minutes in the shower he reminds himself.

He misses the 4:05 bus and now he has to wait for a lucky bus. He prays and prays but for some reason, God cannot seem to hear him at the bus stop. He contemplates on shoving himself inside the packed bus but he decides not to. The last time he was inside, it felt like being a sardine packed into an already full can; he could not breathe, let alone, move an inch to look for, catch or grab the pick pocket who carefully, painfully in Sunggyu’s opinion, took his wallet. He protested and even shouted that there was a thief who was taking his wallet but everyone inside just grumbled and loudly complained about his movements. People can be so indifferent and selfish, Sunggyu thinks. He hates everyone.

The lucky bus is an hour late and so, Sunggyu will be an hour late to work. It is supposed to take thirty minutes to get to work but the bridge the bus usually takes is under repair. The new route takes two hours. Two hours of nothing to do but stare at the road and contemplate on his life choices; Sunggyu thinks there cannot be any other thing in the world he would rather do than look out the window of a slow moving bus and calming himself so he would not shout at the woman sleeping on his shoulder, even drooling on his coat.

Sunggyu is hungry when he gets to the school but he is already late; that’s an hour out of his paycheck at the end of the month.

“Sunggyu-ssi,” the guard greets him. “You’re quite late today.”

Sunggyu bites back a sour reply of ‘No shit, Sherlock.’ Instead he replies, “Yeah, all the buses were packed. Took a while to catch one.”

“Maybe you should get a car loan. The other teachers always talk about it.”

Sunggyu sighs. “I can’t. I already have a lot of bills to pay for.” After getting his bag from the scanner, he bids a ‘see you later’ to the guard.

“You missed the morning exercise,” the senior teacher tells him.

“I’m sorry.”

“Just take care of your homeroom class.”

Sunggyu heaves a sigh. He hates those brats.

He opens the door and everyone is still playing and running around the room. At this point, he has given up on them.

The class president stands up and Sunggyu waves his hand dismissively.

“Yah! You kids,” he says exasperatedly. “I know you think you are all smart but if any more teachers complain to me about you, you all know I will call your parents. All of them.”

They collectively gasp and scurry to take their seats. Sitting attentively, they all smile at him charmingly as if they all got along well and he is their favorite teacher.

“Today is a Monday.”

“Tomorrow is Tuesday,” a student pipes up to break the ice.

Sunggyu frowns in distaste.

Someone else jokes, “Last week, I had kimchi spaghetti. I don’t know what I was thinking.” Everyone erupts in laughter and even Sunggyu cannot quite fight his own laughter.

“Yah! Okay, I know you kids are good kids. But, just stop torturing the other teachers. Do you know they deduct your scores somehow?”

“Ssaem! That’s unfair!”

Sunggyu is also annoyed because it lowers his performance ranking when his students do not do well. “I know. But you all know some teachers here have a stick up their asses.”

“Ssaem…”

“Yah! It’s not like you don’t talk like that when the teachers aren’t around.”

Everyone laughs. The boy who joked about kimchi spaghetti shouts, “That’s why you’re our favorite ssaem!”

Sunggyu sighs. Flattery does not have any effects on him anymore. “Yeah, yeah. Well, we’re a team, right? I watch your backs and you do well. Mrs. Hong doesn’t like being interrupted and she said she will deduct from your reports. She hasn’t yet but just so you know. And were you all present this morning?”

The class president announces, “No one is absent, ssaem.”

“Ok, good. We’re done, here. If you forgot to bring your materials for my class…” Some boys already raise their hands and Sunggyu frowns but continues, “…you can drop by my office to photocopy it.”

His desk is stacked with tons of paper to read and grade but he has made a policy to never take work at home so he heaves another sigh before sitting down and continuing where he left off last Friday.

“Sunggyu-ssi,” the teacher who occupies the cubicle across him calls him in worry. “Have you not left your seat?”

Sunggyu absent-mindedly nods.

“Lunch break is over. You didn’t eat?”

Sunggyu wants to laugh and respond, ‘No, of course not. I was busy here and no one invited me to lunch.’ He checks his watch and it was already time for his class. After lunch break until 5, Sunggyu has to teach chemistry to all the classes in second year.

He wants to faint but he cannot. He only laughs to himself and gathers his things. It is a wild world. You can only look after yourself, he thinks.

Needless to say, Sunggyu hates that he has to repeat everything for four times and no matter how enthusiastic he is or how excellently he explains mnemonic devices for the children to remember how to get the electronic configuration of an element, they still find it difficult.

“Okay, let’s draw it so you can visualize how it goes,” he attempts.

“But ssaem, your drawing is ugly.”

“It’s just a circle. Let me live,” he mutters. “Do you not see this is a circle?”

“It looks like an ellipse.”

Sunggyu wants to scream but he holds it in.

“Ssaem, why do we need to know this? I’m going to take accountancy in university; do I really need to know this?”

Sunggyu sighs for the millionth time. “Yes,” he answers sternly. “There are certain units for general courses and there’s a required class for some of you so you should definitely study chemistry now.”

They all whine and make noises of disbelief.

“If you don’t want to study, it’s fine. You can pray for your grades in this class, then. Let’s see how clearly God can hear you.”

Everyone falls quiet so Sunggyu proceeds to discuss.

It is passed 7 P.M. when Sunggyu comes home. He almost wants to kiss the ground but he is too tired for that. He kicks off his shoes and strips off his coat and tie.

“Hyung, you’re home!” Woohyun greets.

“I’m sorry, Woohyun-ah. I don’t think I can do the clean-up duty today. Can we just reschedule this so I can take the weekends?” Sunggyu whines as he spreads his limbs on the couch like a dead starfish.

Woohyun smiles a radiant smile down at him.

“It’s fine. I already cleaned. I cooked dinner too. I was waiting for you.”

“You’re an angel.”

Woohyun laughs. His eyes turn into crescents and Sunggyu has this funny feeling in his stomach urging him to pinch Woohyun.

“Meanwhile, you look really tired.”

“You have no idea.”

“You left in a rush this morning and you came home late; I have some idea. Maybe you should take a bath first. There’s hot water.”

“You’re my favorite person in the whole world, Nam Woohyun. Have I ever told you that?”

Woohyun visibly blushes. He looks away and answers, “No. Uhm, no, you haven’t told me but it’s fine.”

“Seriously, Woohyun. I think I hate everyone in the world except you. I like you.”

“Hyung, why are you like this so suddenly?”

“I feel really grateful right now because you’re here. I’m so tired.”

Woohyun relaxes and sits on the floor across the dead starfish. “Ahh. So hyung is only expressive when he’s tired.”

“I’m not expressing myself. I’m thinking aloud.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Woohyun-ah, I’ve never thought about this before but I really do think I hate everyone in the world. It’s only you whom I like. You’re nice to me and you’re really caring and thoughtful.”

Sunggyu cannot see him because he is staring up at the ceiling thinking aloud but Woohyun is so red he can beat a tomato. He hangs his head low and tries to calm himself down but he thinks, if Sunggyu is thinking aloud maybe this is a good time to finally confess. Woohyun does not know when he can ever confess and he just wants to get it off his chest right now because it is getting too much; Sunggyu has no idea what effect his words have. “It’s because I like you, hyung.”

“I would hope so. I like you, too.”

“I mean!” Realizing he raised his voice too much and the dead starfish is looking back at him making this even more embarrassing, he lowers his head again but speaking louder as if it could make what he is saying clearer, he says, “I like _like_ you, hyung. You know, in _that_ way. I have feelings for you.”

“Well,” Sunggyu says. “I really have never liked anyone. So I probably don’t really have a type. If I like someone, I like them. I like you and you’re pretty special to me. So maybe, you are my type.”

“W-what?”

“I like _like_ you, too, Woohyun.”

Sunggyu sits up but as they are about to hug, Woohyun moves away. “Maybe you should go take that bath first, hyung.”


End file.
